warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I am Squirrelflight!
(So let's get this straight, I hate Squirrelflight and love Ashfur xD so apprently this all comes together perfectly. Wetstream! :DThis is my talk page. Click it) My name is as you guessed it, Squirrelflight. I was such a great apprentice, cheery, sassy and preferably, awesome. Yet the roaring fanbase loved the BramblexSquirrel pairing, it was instant like :D but he was a warrior before I was born...So I guess we have the ups and downs. Then moonrise came along and apparently Stormfur loved me, or liked me as you can see. Of course I got ahold of Moonrise, the book was tasty to my eyes...I hated Crow and Feather, maybe it was just my instant dislike that it was like a pairing totally against the warrior code, and I am soooooo not okay with that. But it was because my sweetie Brambly and I were so close! Than jealous Stormfur was supposivley the saver of that dumb Tribe of Rushing Crap, he probably thought that would make me want to love him, no dur I loved my Brambly! Stormfur was sooo not my type, I mean he was born in the first prophecy...He is younger than Brambly, but still....Ew. Than Feather died, and Crowfeather went on like suicide missions which I thought would do everyone some good because if Crowfeather died than we would have someone without all these lovelives that got out of hand...Which sometimes the cruel fanbase says I'm worse at love than Crow. GOSH, I always loved Brambles so stop bugging me about that Ash dude, that reminds me...It's time to get to the part about Ashbutt. So I had no idea when me and my little Brambly got into a small fight I was suppose to go into a mateship with Ashfur. He just brought it on me that we were lovers foreva. Not my way of saying I loved him at all...So I told him I was dumping him because my Brambly was hotter, mrow.... Than Crowfeather does it again! Taking the heart of Leafpool, but why? He was in love was Feathertail...Ew. Than he is the total cause of Cinder's death, which I didn't care because I hated Cinderpelt. Now I am gonna get like mauled by little baby Cinder fans. The only reason I hate her is that she loved my father and that is like...Suckish. Now let's bring on the stupid! My sister has kits even as a medicine cat, that stupid little idiot. Now I do hate her, cause she made ME nurse them. Even with no milk, StarClan that woman knows I am not pregnant saying that the kits will STARVE. Hawhaw, Brambleclaw is sooo easy to fool. He thought those ugly little Crow kits were ours! Ba, that's what makes me love him. So of course I didn't tell him, he's already an idiot, a hot idiot. Than like when my fake kits are grown up Ashfur tries to kill us...Hmm, so the smoke got into my lungs and my brain was fogged so I just told him the dumb kits weren't mine and he let us live. Surprisingly, I just wanted him to kill me then because just seeing him with all that ash on his fur made me want to barf, he literally looked like an Ashfur right then. Then I started to really love my niece, she killed the little twit but then revealed to the entire four Clans that I wasn't her mother and it was all Leafpool and Crowfeathers love that made them come to life. Right then and there I really started to HATE that idiotic Crowfeather kit. Hollyleaf apparently took after her father, cause she committed suicide. Yet it was proven by the stupid Erin's that she lived surprisingly yet she was crushed to bits by rocks. Than my little Brambly breaks up with me! Gah! All that work from Midnight brought him to be mad that I didn't tell him the stupid Crow kits weren't his and they were all Leafpool's. He said he could keep the secret, but I knew if I told him we would probably barf up all the prey he scarfed that morning from knowing he had to pretend to father some ugly kits that were birthed from Leafpool and had the blood of Crowfeather. Now I am the most hated cat in the entire warriors world, gosh why can't I just go back in time and dump Bramble for Stormy? It was be sort of breaking the code....But I would've at least had someone to hold at this moment. Let's get this straight, I am snotty, a snob, another word that starts we s...And a female dog. Ew dogs.... I am Squirrelflight, hear me roar!